Vehicles with internal combustion engines include an air-induction system that draws air into the engine. This air mixes with fuel, and the air/fuel mixture is combusted within a cylinder of the engine. Energy from such combustion can drive a piston within the cylinder, which in turn, can drive a driveshaft of the vehicle. The driveshaft can power the wheels of the vehicle.
Vehicle aesthetics and performance are often competing design factors. Often, design compromises are made that detract from a desired look and/or a desired function. Exterior vehicle lighting has become an aesthetic design focus for many modern vehicles. While typical exterior vehicle lighting assemblies perform many functions, those functions do not include engine aspiration. The present disclosure provides an exterior lighting assembly that defines an inlet of an air-induction system in a manner that does not compromise aesthetics or performance.